Confessions
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Lovino is mad and depressed but Antonio confronts him about his feelings.


**I do not own Hetalia, just drawings of the characters that I copied.**

* * *

Lovino was mad, more than mad he was livid. Feliciano left him to be with Ludwig, leaving him alone in Rome. He knew he should be happy his brother found someone to love but once again it showed that he was alone. When he united with his brother he thought they could patch up their relationship and become closer brothers. Granted he didn't want to unify at first he was his own country and Kingdom, but after the Civil War he warmed up to the idea figuring they could help each other and become stronger. But they never had time together Feliciano was always busy making new friends and trading. Leaving Lovino alone, sure he was busy with his half of the country but he wished to make a connection even if he seemed he hated his brother. Lovino kicked a loose rock sending it flying off to the side, a yawl made him look up. A cat had its fur fluffed up and the animal hissed at Lovino, the two glared at each other before the cat ran off. Lovino huffed at the cat and walked on relaxing slightly he was farther down the road when he heard someone yell something like his name. Ignoring the yell Lovino walked on closing his eyes when the yelling stopped. With his eyes closed he heard footsteps run up behind him and then he felt someone grab him and spin him around pinning him to a nearby wall. The hands that held him against the wall were familiar, warm and callused from a life of work. Opening his eyes Lovino was greeted by Emerald-Green pools clouded in worry.

"What are you doing here?" Lovino said trying to get away from the wall and Antonio.

"Well you found me so let go."

"No Lovino." Lovino froze knowing

The hands tightened at Lovino moving "I was looking for you."

"Well you found me so let go."

"No Lovino." Lovino froze at the usage of his full name knowing it held a warning, and that Antonio was serious right now and wont let Lovino go. "I am not letting you go, not know."

Lovino felt anger take over him, in hopes of getting the Spaniard to let go he attacked the man.

"Why you have no reason to stop me from doing anything, it's not like anyone cares about me..."

Lovino felt Antonio tense, anger filled his eyes as they hardened.

"Don't... Don't ever say no one cares about you."

"Why not its the truth, everyone leaves me and says I'm useless."

"I never left you, and I never will."

"Antonio..."

Lovino stopped when Antonio bowed his head resting it against his shoulder. Antonio's hands moved from the shoulders and went to Lovino's forearms, keeping him from escaping.

"You always push me away, and then say I don't care. Why... Why Lovino? Why do you never let me help you."

"Because you only see me as a child. You never let me do anything, I was always pushed to the side when something happened."

"Yes I treated you like a child but that was because you were a child, I havent treated you like that for centuries."

"Could have fooled me, you havent treated me any different."

"I have." Antonio whispered his voice muffled by Lovino's shirt.

"What?"

Antonio lifted his head fear was reflecting in his eyes.

"Are your feelings the same as when you were younger?"

"What?"

"I was oblivious to a lot of them but I caught a few of your signs, please tell me do you or do you not still have those feelings?"

Lovino swallowed nervously knowing what Antonio was aiming at.

"Why should I tell you even if they were it wouldn't make any difference, I will always be a child to you. So why should I hope that anything should be different?"

""Lovino I couldn't... you were young."

"We are near the saem age in years, how could I be too young?"

"You were physically a child I couldn't let my feelings show, I couldn't live with myself if..."

Antonio stopped looking down.

"If what?"

Antonio looked up at Lovino biting his lip nervously. Lovino was about to ask again but stopped when he felt Antonio kiss him, Lovino was still . The kiss held fear of rejection but desprete love trying to show Antonio's true feelings. Lovino relaxed and kissed Antonio back still against the wall, Antonio relaxed as well moving his hands. His right to Lovino's hands but his left raised to cup Lovino's face. The two separated needing oxygen, their breaths mingled together as Antonio leaned his head against Lovino's forehead. The two looked at each other both able to read the others feelings.

"Why now?" Lovino whispered.

"I was scared, I feared I was too late."

"Idiot." Lovino said kissing Antonio again before pulling back. "I wish you did this sooner."

"Lo siento Mi corazón." Antonio said stepping back letting Lovino off the wall not letting go of Lovino's hand.

Lovino stepped away from the wall and was engulfed in Antonio's arms, pressed against his chest. Lovino leaned into the warmth feeling loved and wanted in the castle of Antonio's arms. Lovino smiled at the thought of Antonio as a castle, the irony of the statement making him bury his head into Antonio's shoulder to hide the smile. Antonio noticed the smile anyway but didn't say anything glad to have Lovino with him and knowing he shared his feelings.

* * *

**Hey everyone this is Black Kaitou sorry about not updating I have been busy and my mind has plauged me with too many plot ideas. I have been writting my on -oing stories but there is currently a gap between what I have written and posted and what I have written on paper. So once again sorry I am trying. Hopefully I will be able to get thru this if I don't post again before Thanksgiving happy Turkey day everyone who celebrate it.**


End file.
